A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to sunscreen compositions.
B. Description of Related Art
Sunscreen compositions are known in the art. A problem with a majority of these compositions is that the sunscreen agents that absorb ultraviolet A (UVA) radiation between 400 to 315 nanometers are unstable and are not fully absorbed within the compositions. This results in compositions that are ineffective at protecting skin from UVA radiation, which is capable of causing damage to collagen fibers in the skin. Damage to collagen fibers, in turn, can lead to the appearance of fine lines and wrinkles and loss of elasticity in skin.